


Marry Your Son

by donutkim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutkim/pseuds/donutkim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"aku hanya ingin menikahi anakmu, Mr. Do." ujar Kim Jongin mantap [fluffy kaisoo fic, inspired by brian mcknight's marry your daughter song]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Your Son

Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kemeja putih tulang yang dua kancing teratas ia biarkan terbuka, dipadukan dengan jeans berwarna biru tua. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi gugup di pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

Jongin menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak boleh gugup. Hari ini merupakan hari penentuan baginya. Hari penentuan untuk masa depannya bersama pujaan hatinya, Kyungsoo.

Jongin lalu mengambil ponselnya dimeja najas dekat tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari apartement mewahnya. Ia memutar-mutar kunci mobil dengan telunjuknya, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugupnya.

Dari radius 5 meter dan sekian, Jongin bisa melihat mobilnya terparkir di depan bangunan apartement. Ia lalu berlari kecil menuju mobilnya. Jongin lalu membuka pintu mobilnya, setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri merapikan rambutnya sedikit melalui spion mobil. Sembari menyalakan mesin mobil, Jongin berdoa. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar malam ini.

 

.

.

.

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous_

' _Bout being here today_

_Still not real sure what I'm going to say_

_So bare with me please_

_If I take up too much of your time._

_._

_._

_._

19.45

Tidak terlalu larut untuk bertamu, pikir Jongin. Ia mengetuk-getukkan kakinya dilantai sambil menyenandungkan kecil lagu kesukaannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah ini. Kyungsoo pernah beberapa kali mengajaknya makan malam dirumahnya. Tentunya, dengan Kyungsoo yang menjadi koki specialnya.

Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki datang mendekat. Seketika jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan maksimum. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan seorang pria manis yang lebih kecil, mengekor di belakangnya. Jongin menarik napas panjang, membuangnya, kemudian berdiri.

"selamat malam, Mr. Do."

 

.

.

.

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest._

_She's my everything and all that I know is_

_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_

_Very soon I'm hoping that I…_

_._

_._

_._

Seorang pelayan datang, membawakan 3 gelas kopi dan sepiring cookies. Jongin menggumamkan kata terima kasih kecil.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu Jongin-sshi?"

"masih seperti biasa, Mr. Do. Menghadiri rapat tiap hari dan bepergian ke luar kota sesekali untuk tugas. Tidak banyak perubahan."

"oh, ya." Mr. Do mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"kau anak muda yang rajin dan pekerja keras, Jongin-sshi."

Jongin menundukkan kepala singkat.

"Jadi," Mr. DO mengangkat cangkir kopinya, "apa tujuan awalmu ingin menemuiku, Jongin-sshi."

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Sekali lagi, ia menarik napasnya dalam. Ia hanya terlalu gugup.

"Jadi begini, Mr. Do. Aku—aku—" Jongin merogoh saku jeansnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam sakunya itu.

"aku ingin melamar anakmu, Kyungsoo, Mr. Do."

Jongin membuka kotak berwarna merah itu, yang ternyata berisi sebuah cincin emas dengan permata kecil diatasnya. Jongin lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Mr. Do dengan tangan bergetar. Suasana ruangan itu sangat beragam. Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya. Mr. Do yang menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang. Dan Jongin yang mati-matian mencoba menjinakkan detak jantungnya.

"Jongin-sshi."

Jongin menegakkan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"sebenarnya, kau ingin melamar Kyungsoo atau melamarku?"

Seketika keinginan untuk tewas ditempat saat itu juga memenuhi kepala Jongin.

 

.

.

.

 

_Can marry your daughter_

_And make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die_

_._

_._

_._

Keheningan memenuhi udara diruangan tersebut, membuat Jongin merasa hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Ini sangat menyiksa, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kyungsoo masih muda. Dan kau bahkan lebih muda setahun dari Kyungsoo, benar kan?" Mr. Do memecah keheningan. Jongin hanya mengangguk. Wajar jika Mr. Do sedikit tahu tentang dirinya. 2 tahun menjalin hubungan bukan waktu yang singkat.

"jadi, kenapa kau ingin menikahi Kyungsoo? Bukankah menikah berarti kau bersedia melepaskan semua kebebasan yang kau miliki."

Jongin menarik napasnya untuk kesekian kali. Ia sudah memikirkan hal itu sejak lama. Dan sejak lama pula ia menemukan jawabannya.

"kebebasanku sudah hilang sejak aku mengenal anakmu, Mr. Do." Mr. Do mengernyit. "sejak aku mengenal Kyungsoo, aku merasa terkekang. Aku tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa bekerja, bahkan untuk bernapas pun susah. Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo. Aku merasa dipenjara. Aku merasa tidak bebas."

Jongin berhenti sejenak dan melirik kea rah Kyungsoo. Walau hanya sedetik, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang menunduk dalam dengan rona merah di kedua pipi tembamnya.

"dan setelah lama berpikir," Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya. Aku menemukan apa yang bisa membuatku bebas kembali."

Jongin menatap Mr. Do tepat di matanya, "menikahi Kyungsoo, menjadikan dia milikku sepenuhnya. Itulah jawabannya. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membebaskanku, Mr. Do."

Mr. Do tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga tidak ada satupun makhluk diruangan itu yang menyadarinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan pria mungil yang duduk disampingnya, yang kini sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"aku tidak ingat Kyungsoo pernah bercerita kalau ternyata kau sangat puitis Jongin-sshi."

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang memerah.

"heum, dan kau Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan mata membulat, "ne, appa?"

"bukankah kau baru mulai membuka cafemu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk imut.

"bukankah pernikahan hanya akan mengganggu—"

"ani, appa!"

"whoa, kau terlalu bersemangat, son." Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Jongin tersenyum geli. Mr. Do menyeringai dibalik kumis tebalnya.

 

.

.

.

 

_I'm gonna marry your princess_  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
Can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

.

.

.

 

"sebesar apa keinginanmu untuk menikahi anakku, Jongin-sshi?" Mr. Do memperbaiki posisi dudukknya.

"aku tidak bisa mengukurnya. Karena setahuku cinta itu tidak bisa diukur, Mr. Do." Jongin menatap Mr. Do yang ternyata, sedang menatapnya juga.

"yang aku tahu, aku sangat mencintai anakmu, Mr. Do. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku. Aku ingin dia orang pertama yang aku lihat saat aku terbangun di pagi hari. Aku ingin dia menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutku saat aku membuka pintu rumah. Aku menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku dengan Kyungsoo. Jika dibumi ini ada suatu hal yang sangat kuinginkan, hal itu hanyalah anakmu, Do Kyungsoo."

Mr. Do mendengar perkataan pria yang bisa dikategorikan tampan didepannya itu. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas keseriusan terpancar dari mata anak muda itu. Dia benar-benar anak muda yang penuh semangat, pikir Mr. Do dalam hati.

Mr. Do melirik anaknya yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Anak itu masih setia menunduk. Dari samping, ia bisa menangkap ekspresi anak semata wayangnya itu. Pipi merah merona dan senyum malu yang terukir dibibirnya. Anaknya memang tidak berubah sama sekali sejak dulu. Sekali saja dipuji, ia akan menjelma menjadi gadis kasmaran.

"kenapa kau hanya diam, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mendelik ke pria paruh baya disampingnya. Ia tahu appanya sedang menggodanya saat ini. Mr. Do tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyaksikannya dengan hati dongkol.

' _dasar appa jahat.'_

_._

_._

_._

_She's been hearing for steps_

_Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)_

_So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad_

_I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)_

_And 'till death do us part_

_There's no doubt in my mind_

_It's time_

_I'm ready to start_

_I swear to you with all of my heart…_

.

.

.

 

"ah, aku lupa. Kau ternyata masih ada diruangan ini Jongin-sshi."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo bersiap melempar ayahnya dengan vas bunga. Dan Mr. Do mengunyah cookies dengan sangat polosnya.

"biarkan aku memberimu satu pertanyaan lagi."

Jongin mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya sekarang. Ia lalu dengan sabar, menunggu Mr. Do menelan habis cookies didalam mulut.

"mengapa aku harus mempercayakan anakku kepadamu?"

Jongin menarik napas. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, Mr. Do akan menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Semua ayah yang anak gadisnya –atau anak lelaki manisnya- dilamar pasti akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"aku mengenal Kyungsoo sejak kami masih dibangku SMA." Jongin mulai bercerita.

"aku adalah murid pindahan dari Incheon. Saat itu aku masih ditahun kedua sekolah menengah. Dan Kyungsoo, merupakan senior yang sangat baik. Ia dengan ramahnya mengantikan ketua osis, yang saat itu sedang ada rapat penting katanya, memperkenalkan bangunan-bangunan disekolah.

"ia juga membelikanku es krim cokelat saat itu. Katanya cokelat itu bisa membuat orang awet muda. Dan Kyungsoo sangat menyukai cokelat. Aku berpikir, mungkin karena itu mukanya terlihat lebih muda dariku. Aku bahkan mengira kalau dia adalah juniorku, jadi aku tidak pernah memanggilnya 'hyung'. Dan dia tidak keberatan."

Senyum terlukis indah di bibir Jongin. Membayangkan masa lalunya dengan Kyungsoo tidak pernah gagal membuatnya tersenyum.

"aku tidak mengerti mengapa anakmu memiliki tubuh yang sangat kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria. Bahunya bahkan tidak tegap seperti pria kebanyakan. Tapi aku juga tidak mengerti, mengapa hal-hal itu membuatku semakin ingin memeluknya, melindunginya. Dan akhirnya, sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Kami pun menjadi sahabat.

"namun, seiring waktu berjalan. Perasaan lain tumbuh. Selain ingin melindunginya, aku juga merasa ingin memilikinya sepenuhnya. Aku juga merasa risih setiap kali melihat para siswa-siswa disekolah berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Aku rasanya ingin memukul wajah mereka satu-persatu. Dan butuh waktu lama untukku menyadari bahwa aku ternyata cemburu saat itu. Aku cemburu. Yang berarti aku menyayangi Kyungsoo. aku mencintainya.

"dan setelah lama bersahabat, aku baru menyatakan perasaanku padanya 2 tahun yang lalu. Dihari valentine. Aku hanya memberinya cokelat karena aku tahu kalau ia sangat menyukainya. Aku juga membawanya ke namsan tower. Ah, aku ingat, ia pernah berkata, ia ingin kekasihnya kelak menyatakan cintanya di atas bangunan tinggi itu, ditemani dengan langit malam Korea dan kerlap-kerlip bintang dilangit. Dan itulah yang coba aku lakukan.

"ia menangis saat itu. Tapi, aku tahu ia menangis bahagia. Ia terharu. Ia lalu memelukku sangat erat dan menggumamkan kata 'saranghae' beberapa kali. Aku hanya tersenyum seperti idiot. Aku ikut menangis. Kata 'bahagia' rasanya tidak cukup untuk melukiskan perasaanku. Aku serasa berada di surga, karena saat itu aku sedang memeluk bidadari."

Jongin menatap Mr. Do. Ia menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali angkat bicara lagi.

"Mr. Do, kau bisa mempercayakan anakmu kepadaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku akan melindunginya. Walaupun aku harus mati demi melindungi Kyungsoo, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan memperlakukannya seperti seorang ratu, karena dia memang ratu dihatiku, dan dia layaknya mendapatkannya.

"kau bisa melakukan apa saja kepadaku jika aku melanggar kata-kataku. Kau bisa membunuhku, memutilasiku, atau mengambil Kyungsoo kembali dariku. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja. Tapi, biarkan aku menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan anakmu itu, Mr. Do."

Sekarang giliran Mr. Do yang menarik napas.

"baiklah, kau bisa menghabiskan kopimu terlebih dahulu, Jongin-sshi."

Jongin sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Mr. Do. Namun, ia mengikutinya, ia menghabiskan kopinya dalam diam.

"Kyungsoo, setelah kopi Jongin habis, kau bisa mengantarkannya kedepan. Waktu bertamu sudah habis. Kalian berdua harus istirahat."

Jongin membeku. Apa maksud Mr. Do? Apakah ia ditolak? Jongin baru saja akan protes, namun ucapan Mr. Do membuat suaranya tertahan dikerongkongan.

"dan Jongin-sshi." Jongin berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah, "kapan kau akan membawa orang tuamu kemari? Aku seperti perlu membicarakan banyak hal tentang pernikahan kalian dengan mereka."

Jongin tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. Ia menyempatkan diri melirik ke Kyungsoo, yang ternyata juga tersenyum sumringah, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Do dengan mantap.

"secepatnya, Mr. Do. Secepatnya. Aku akan memberitahu mereka besok pagi."

Mr. Do mengangguk-angguk. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Senyum bahagia terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah mereka. Mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan, tangan mereka perlahan saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"ah, Jongin-sshi." Teriakan Mr. Do membuat tautan ditangan mereka seketika terlepas.

"kau sebaiknya memanggilku 'appa' mulai sekarang. Aku agak risih dipanggil 'Mr.' olehmu."

Jongin mengangguk takzim, "ne, Mr.—ah! Ne, appa."

Mr. Do tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

"kalian tidak usah malu berpegangan tangan didepanku. Toh, nanti aku akan melihat kalian berciuman di altar pernikahan."

Teriak Mr. Do yang sontak membuat kedua pasangan yang dimabuk cinta itu memerah. Kyungsoo berbalik, berniat melemparkan ayahnya dengan sepatu, namun ayahnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sudah masuk ke kamarnya mungkin. Kyungsoo sekali lagi menarik napas dalam.

 

.

.

.

 

Mereka berdua kini berada didepan mobil Jongin. Mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain, mencoba menyalurkan kebahagiaan masing-masing. Jongin lalu menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"kerja bagus, Kim Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Aroma strawberry. Jongin tidak pernah tahu, aroma strawberry bisa menjadi sangat memabukkan. Terima kasih untuk Kyungsoo.

"kau harus belajar memanggilku 'yeobo' mulai dari sekarang."

Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin pelan. Keduanya lalu tertawa. Kyungsoo memainkan kancing kemeja Jongin, yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu sepernuhnya. Aku merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung didunia ini, Kyungsoo-yah. Dan semua itu karena kau."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo tepat di mata. Ia menatap sepasang mata bulat yang sangat ia sukai itu selama beberapa detik. Ia lalu memajukan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kyungsoo yang mengertipun segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jongin.

Dan akhirnya bibir merekapun bertemu. Tidak ada lumatan. Hanya ciuman lembut yang penuh dengan cinta. Mereka lalu melepas tautan bibir mereka setelah dirasa angin malam mulai menusuk-nusuk ke tulang mereka.

Jongin menangkupkan tangannya dipipi Kyungsoo, "jaljayo, yeobo."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, lalu memegang tangan Jongin yang masih berada dipipinya.

"jaljayo, nae yeobo."

Kyungsoo lalu berjinjit. Ia menaruh tangannya dipundak Jongin untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Lalu,

CHU~

"ciuman selamat tidur dari calon istrimu."

Kyungsoo lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jongin hanya tertawa. Calon istrinya memang sangat imut dan tiada yang bisa menandinginya dimuka bumi ini.

 

.

.

.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna say, HAPPY KAISOO DAY for y'all


End file.
